The Bet and the Tat
by KittiRain
Summary: Just a short story, my take on how Abby got her Cobweb tattoo    Slight hint of Gibbs/Abby


**AN: Umm... Yeah, basically this idea came to me and I decided to write it down... I'm moving house soon [in two days] so my other stories are going to be on Hiatus for a little while. I'm really sorry if you're waiting on an update for a story, if you send me an email telling me which story you want updating, I promise to get round to it as soon as I can once I've moved ^^**

**Email: penguin_.uk**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! ^^**

**xXx xXx**

DiNozzo stared, tilting his head slightly as he took in the scene before him. It wasn't that unusual, Abby had come up from her lab to speak to the team, and she was currently having a very animated [and slightly one sided] conversation with Gibbs. Although he wasn't paying any attention to what the Goth was saying, DiNozzo knew it was something to do with technology as Gibbs had a calm, yet slightly blank expression on his face.

Frowning lightly as Abby's spider web tattoo flashed from under her choker, DiNozzo thought back to when Abby got that particular ink. "Hey Abby?" He questioned.

Abby fell silent and turned to him, smiling, "Yes Tony?"

"I'm just wondering... why did you get that tat on your neck? I mean... you got it a week after I started right?"

Abby nodded, "It was... ummm... the result of a bet"

Tony instantly percked up slightly, this story sounded juicy, "A bet? With who?"

"Whom?" McGee automatically corrected, before quickly ducking his head and continuing to type furiously on his keyboard to avoid a disgruntled Tony's gaze.

Abby chuckled, "It was a bet with the boss man" She said happily.

Tony was instantly on his feet, grabbing his chair and wheeling it around his desk. He parked it in front of the lab tech and sat on it, folding his arms and grinning up at Abby, an eager look on his fae showing his excitement for hearing this story. Abby looked over her shoulder to see if Gibbs was alright with her telling this story. Gibbs was sitting, leaning his elbow on his desk smiling up at Abby, silently giving permission to continue.

Taking a steadying breath, Abby turned and smiled at DiNozzo again, "Well... When you started working here... ummm... Me and the boss man had a little bet on how long you'd last"

Tony look affronted for a moment, before shrugging. He figured it happened so long ago it no longer mattered, and if he were honest, he probably would have done exactly the same thing, "So, what were the stakes?" He asked

Abby, who looked slightly relieved Tony wasn't angry continued her story.

xXx

Abby skipped into the bull pen, carrying her Caf-Pow! and a coffee, grinning her usual bright grin. Instantly she spotted new blood. A slightly nervous looking agent sitting behind the desk opposite Gibbs'. He was flipping through a large stack of paper, looking both nervous and confident at the same time. She wasn't sure just how he was being such an oximoron that easily, but this guy seemed to manage it like it was second nature.

Skipping over to Gibbs' desk, she waved happily, "Hey Gibbs... who's the new guy?"

"Anthony DiNozzo" The new guy instantly said, leaping to his feet and dashing over to hold out a hand for Abby to shake, "And you might you be, in your... loveliness?"

"Can it DiNozzo" Gibbs growled, almost smirking when Tony jumped and dashed back to his seat.

Abby turned to Gibbs, and eyebrow raised. Gibbs simply looked at her with a calm expression, "He's been flirting with every female since he arrived an hour ago"

"Oh" Abby said, looking back at this DiNozzo guy, seeing him smiling at her flirtatiously.

Returning her gaze to Gibbs she handed over the coffee, "So... the Director's given you a probie?"

Gibbs didn't say anything at first, he just sipped his coffee before letting out a sigh, "He's from the Baltimore Police" He said simply.

"So he's alreay seen dead bodies... there's a plus, remember the last guy who came to work here? Never seen a dead body before" Abby said, giggling at the memory.

"Yeah... took him an hour to clean up his own vomit from Ducky's floor" Gibbs said

"So..." Abby grinned, leaning on Gibbs' desk, dropping her voice so DiNozzo couldn't hear, "How long do you think he'll last?"

Gibbs smirked, "This going to be another bet?"

"Totally" Abby grinned, "I won over a hundred dollars last time!"

Gibbs smiled, took another drink of his coffee and looked over DiNozzo before speaking again, "Alright, but just between us" He said

"Yay!" The goth cheered, "Okay... what do you say to twenty dollars he won't last the week?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Going for a safe option there Abs?"

Abby pouted, "Fine.. what do you suggest?"

"Five hundred he won't last the first month?" Gibbs said, knowing Abby wouldn't take that bet, she enjoyed a wager, but never anything too risky, she was too sensible to lose everything.

"Tell you what" Abby said, "I say he won't last the week, if I win, you pay for my next tattoo"

"Deal" Gibbs said, grinning, "But if you lose, you have to pay for the tattoo, but I get to choose what it is, and where it goes"

Abby contemplated it for a minute, "Deal"

xXx

"So... just over a week later, Gibbs took me to the tattoo parlor, he chose my tattoo and where it went" Abby said to DiNozzo, "So I got my cobweb"

Tony blinked, "Gibbs chose the cobweb?"

"Well it had to be something she would enjoy looking at for the rest of her life" Gibbs said, "I made her get it on her neck so everybody would know not to underestimate me"

There was a moment of silence before Tony grinned, "Sure boss... that's why you made her get it... not to stake your claim on her or anything"

Tony ran back, shouting "Coffee run!" over his shoulder as he left. He was running from Gibbs, nobody was fooled.

Gibbs simply turned his gaze back to Abby, who had started talking about a ... something ... with a... thingy... He'd get DiNozzo back when he returned, damn agent being smart enough to figure out the real reason he made Abby get the tattoo. Smirking he tried to listen to what Abby and McGee were chatting about, managed three words, gave up and turned to read through a cold case he had been looking over.


End file.
